Paper Plane
by Kekemato
Summary: Air mataku mengucur dengan Di balik semuanya, bahkan di balik pengkhianatan yang selalu otousan lakukan terhadapku, adalah untuk melindungiku "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1"


_All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

_The story belongs to Kekemato_

_21 November 2010_

'_Otousan akan selalu menyayangimu, otousan janji'_

_Itu kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari bibirmu. Masih ingatkah engkau dengan kalimat itu? Kalau masih, mengapa otousan meninggalkanku sendirian?! Apa yang otousan katakan dan yang otousan lakukan sama sekali tidak konsekuen! Kenapa otousan lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada mendampingi anak satu-satunya?! Apa aku masih pantas memanggilmu 'otousan'?!_

Jemariku mencurahkan seluruh kata-kata yang ada di benakku ke secarik kertas putih tulang yang bertengger dengan tenang di pahaku. Dengan cekatan, kertas itu berbuah menjadi lipatan rapi yang membentuk sebuah pesawat kertas. Angin sore membelai rambut sebahuku, memintaku untuk menerbangkan pesawat itu. Aku tersenyum pahit, melepaskan pesawat itu dibawa angin sore. Nampaknya, unek-unek di batinku yang selalu berkecamuk sudah _take-off_ dengan aman. Tetapi, hatiku masih terasa masam. Aku segera menapakkan kakiku, keluar dari ruang tamu sunyi ini menuju rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

Rumah sahabatku sejak kecil ini sangat menentramkan. Jejeran bunga Violet terpampang nyata, berdiri dengan indah bersama pagar rumahnya. Dengan hati-hati, aku melangkah memasuki area kebun depan rumah miliknya. Sebelum aku punya kesempatan untuk mengetuk pintu, orang yang ingin aku temui sudah berdiri dengan anggun di depanku.

"Aku dapat mendengar langkah kakimu, baka! Nggak usah susah-susah mengetuk pintu untuk memanggilku" Ino menyengir kuda, berusaha meringankan beban yang aku bawa sejak aku meninggalkan rumahku.

"Iya iya, terserah. Aku ingin berbicara" Aku menyahut dingin, tidak berniat untuk ikut mengindah-indahkan suasana. Ino hanya mengangguk ringan dan menarik tanganku menuju taman di belakang rumahnya. Taman ini sudah menjadi tempat ritualku untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosiku terhadap hidupku yang penuh pengkhianatan. Tempat di mana aku bisa berkeluh kesah sebebasnya. Tempat di mana sahabatku satu-satunya yang bersedia untuk menampung seluruh curahan hatiku tanpa pamrih. Tempat di mana merupakan lintasan pesawat kertas yang membawa pergi seluruh gundahku.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu katakan?" Ino kembali dari rumahnya dengan beberapa cemilan dan dua cangkir teh oolong dengan asap yang masih mengepul dengan sempurna.

"Letakkan semua yang kamu bawa di meja dulu" Telunjukku menunjuk dengan malas ke arah meja taman yang berdiri di hadapan kursi kayu yang akan kita duduki. Ia melakukan perintahku tanpa berceloteh sepatah katapun. Ketika kita berada di sekolah, dapat dipastikan dia akan protes tiada putus-putusnya ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sifat 4D-nya selalu keluar kita ia mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya dilanda masalah sentimental. Kaki indahnya menuntunnya ke kursi yang tengah aku duduki. Setelah terduduk dengan santai, ia menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi.

"Otousan, lagi" Aku menjawab tatapan Ino yang mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi terhadapku.

"Kenapa lagi memangnya?" Tangannya menyambar biskuit di hadapannya, menggerogotinya dengan tenang.

"Ini sudah ke delapan puluh sembilan kalinya ia melanggar janjinya. Sungguh pengkhianatan yang indah" Aku tersenyum pahit, memandang langit yang memayungi kepala kita.

"Janjinya enam tahun lalu? Mungkin dia lupa tentang janji itu?" Ino mengungkit kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin. _Mana mungkin otousan melupakan janji untuk anak satu-satunya ini?_

"Baka! Mana mungkin otousan melupakan janji itu? Ia pasti menyampingkannya dengan pekerjaan dambaannya!" Aku menghela nafas panjang, menjadi anak seorang CEO besar pasti susah. Jaman sekarang mendorong desa Konoha menjadi kota metropolis Konoha. Banyak orang beralih ke dunia bisnis. Tidak terkecuali otousan. Sejak kecil, aku tahu beliau ingin sekali menjadi CEO. Ambisinya sangat besar, saking besarnya ambisi itu membelakangiku.

"Ya, namanya kemungkinan. Kamu hadapi saja pelan-pelan. 'Kan ia bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu. Sekolah, makanan, semuanya! Pasti ada latar belakang yang mempengaruhinya untuk berkhianat dari janjinya sekali-sekali"

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku lebih memilih hidup sengsara di kolong jembatan dengan kasih sayangnya dibanding hidup mewah tanpa sepucuk kasih sayangnya! Aku sudah kenyang dengan suapan pengkhianatan ini. Aku ingin hidup bebas, seperti pesawat-pesawat terbang yang selalu tersapu oleh arus angin sore yang beterbangan bebas" Angin sore kembali membelai rambutku seraya aku merenungkan jumlah pesawat kertas berisi curhatanku yang terbang bersama angin.

"Sudahlah, hidupmu tidak hanya diisi dengan kepahitan pengkhianatannya. Masih ada teman-teman di sekolah, masih ada aku. Masih ada cita-citamu yang senantiasa menunggu untuk dicapai. Kamu tidak wajib untuk tenggelam di lautan duka cita. Tetaplah arahkan ambisimu ke atas, menuju langit ke tujuh di mana kehidupanmu yang lebih baik menunggumu dengan sabar" Ino tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam tanganku yang bersinggah di kursi. Sesuai harapanku, lanturan kata-kata bijaknya selalu menyurutkan gelombang keresahanku. Aku tersenyum tipis ke hadapannya, masih ada harapan untuk kehidupan bahagiaku. _Atau itu hanya imajinasiku?_

"Nah, mari kita sapu curhatan penuh keluh kesah yang memilukan ini dengan curhatan anak-anak ganteng di sekolah!" Ino mengambil topik pembicaraan baru dengan santainya. Mata biru tosca-nya bersinar-sinar ketika hal yang akan kita bicarakan adalah tentang cowok di sekolah. Gimana mau tidak begitu, Ino selalu berkobar-kobar ketika ada cowok keren.

"Masa kamu belum punya gebetan, sih? Pasti ada satu!" Ia merengek untuk menguak sedikit rahasia yang memang aku sembunyikan sejak tahun ajaran baru.

"Ada sih, mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" Aku menjulurkan lidahku terhadapnya.

"Baka! Beritahu aku! Aku wajib mengetahuinya!" Wajah menggemaskannya melunturkan niatku untuk menjaga rahasiaku yang satu ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan cowok pindahan yang duduk di bangku sebelahku. Sudah, puas?" Ino tampak berpikir-pikir setelah mendengar pernyataanku.

"Uchiha Sakuse!" Tanganku menampar jidatku setelah mendengarnya memekik dengan keras, salah pula.

"Sasuke, bukan Sakuse!" Aku menghela nafas panjang, ia selalu heboh ketika ada kaitannya dengan cowok.

"Oh, iya! Cieee, yang udah punya gebetan!" Ino menyenggol lenganku ringan, tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!" Setelah meminum habis the oolong yang disediakan untukku, aku langsung berdiri. Berjalan menjauh darinya yang masih saja menyengir-nyengir seperti orang gila yang baru saja memenangkan lottery.

"Sakura-chan! Nggak mau aku bantuin biar kamu bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun?" Kata-kata itu memberhentikan langkah-langkahku. Oh tidak. Jangan bilang aku terbuai oleh kata-katanya.

"Cepetan! Aku harus segera pulang, atau tidak otousan akan menggamparku" Aku berjalan gontai, kembali ke kursi yang diduduki Ino. Ia tersenyum kemenangan. Dia sangat ahli untuk mengubah pikiranku.

"Gampang, kok! Pertama, kamu harus tahu cewek tipe idealnya. Habis itu, kamu sesuaikan dirimu dengan kriterianya. Lalu, kamu tunjukkan kalau kamu adalah cewek tipe idealnya. Terakhir, confess!"

"Gila! Banyak banget!"

"Aku jamin cara ini akan berhasil! Ayo, taruhan!" Baka! Taruhan demi aku melakukan apa yang ia suruh?!

"Siapa takut! Aku jamin aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Aku taruhan kalau kamu akan melakukannya! Yang menang, belikan_ cocktail dress_ yang lagi nge-_trend_!" Inilah jati diri Ino, mementingkan fashion dari apapun yang lebih berguna di dunia.

"Wakata, wakata. Deal!" Dengan berani, aku mengulurkan kelingkingku untuk taruhan ini. Ino melilitkan kelingking lentiknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yatta! Aku juga berani berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan suka dengan Sasuke-kun agar kalian bisa bersama! Lalu _cocktail dress_ yang aku idamkan akan menjadi milikku!" Kedua matanya berbinar-binar ketika ia menggandakan janjinya.

"Asalkan kamu tidak berkhianat atas janji itu, aku akan dengan senang hati menguak lukaku yang digoreskan oleh janji-janji palsu" Aku menyahut dingin setelah ia mengatakan kata 'janji'. Kata yang sepertinya tidak cocok untuk perempuan sepertiku.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak seperti otousan-mu" Ino tersenyum hangat, membuatku percaya bahwa perilakunya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat otousan yang selalu mengingkar janjinya. Aku segera beranjak pulang dengan firasat bahwa jumlah pesawat terbang berisi gejolak-gejolak hatiku akan berkurang seraya aku mengejar hal lain yang lambat laun akan membuatku lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang anak dari seorang ayah yang lebih memilih pekerjaan dibanding anak satu-satunya.

_3 Desember 2010_

Beberapa hari berganti menjadi beberapa minggu. Jati diriku yang masih menguncup kini telah mekar dengan indahnya. Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan _mint ice cream_ beku yang menyelimuti hatinya kini terkenal dengan Haruno Sakura dengan _mint ice cream_ cair yang melembutkan hatinya. Kini, aku yakin. Ino akan menang taruhannya, dan aku harus membelikannya cocktail dress dambaannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah memenuhi kriteria cewek idaman Sasuke. Bahkan jumlah pesawat kertas yang melayangkan gundahku kini berkurang. Aku sudah menyimpangkan fakta bahwa aku adalah anak dari otousan yang tidak berperasaan. Dengan percaya diri, aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan tekad bulat. Tekad bulat untuk_ confess_.

Sesampainya aku di kelas XII-C, aku duduk di bangku langgananku. Di dekat pintu, di mana arus angin AC berhembus dengan bebas mengalirinya. Tampak sosok yang aku idamkan, terduduk dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan buku yang ia baca. Mata onyx-nya mencamkan setiap kata yang dianggapnya penting. Setelah satu helaan nafas singkat keluar, aku memberanikan diriku untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan.

"Sasuke-kun…" Suara lirihku membuatnya melirik ke arahku. Tatapan tajamnya menyilet hatiku.

"Hn?"

"Ano… Aku mau bilang kalau a-" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Ino nimbrung ke sebelahku begitu saja.

"Honey~ Aku tungguin di gerbang sampai lumutan nih!" Suara nyaring Ino menulikanku. _Ino memanggil Sasuke apa?! 'Honey'?!_

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu serius belajar untuk tes formatif nanti. Gomen, Haruno-san. Permisi" Sasuke berdiri dengan seenaknya, menabrakku begitu saja. Berjalan dengan cepat, keluar kelas bersama Ino yang bahkan tidak tersenyum terhadapku. _Tunggu, tunggu. Mereka jadian?!_

Hancur. Semua hancur. Bukannya dia sudah janji tidak akan suka, bahkan cinta Sasuke? Atau mungkin sahabatku satu-satunya sudah berani berkhianat seperti otousan? Tidak! Bahkan sahabatku sendiri termakan oleh keegoisan pengkhianatan?! Aku tidak terima!

Tanpa satu orangpun yang dapat menjadi alasan untukku agar tetap hidup di dunia ini, aku terduduk lunglai di bangkuku. Dengan penuh perasaan muak, aku menendang bangku Sasuke di sebelahku. Baka! _Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah ditakdirkan untuk berada di sisiku! Sepertinya lebih baik aku mati._

Aku segera membanting pintu rumah. Mata_ emerald_-ku memindai situasi ruang tamu. Cukup rapi untuk dibanjiri oleh pesawat kertas penuh penyesalanku. Penyesalan mengapa aku hidup. Penyesalan mengapa aku memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mempercayai kata 'janji'. Penyesalan mengapa aku mengidamkan Sasuke. Penyesalan mengapa aku lahir menjadi putri milik otousan. Penyesalan mengapa okaasan meninggalkan kami terlalu cepat. Penyesalan mengapa alur hidupku harus seperti ini. Penyesalan mengapa pengkhianatan selalu menghantuiku.

_Aku sudah muak dengan pengkhianatan! Otousan, sekarang Ino! Dia berkhianat secara blak-blakan! Berani berjanji atas hal yang besar, dengan mudahnya dia terbelunggu untuk mengingkarinya. Kini, aku tidak punya seseorang yang mampu menampung seluruh keluh kesahku. Okaasan, apa aku enaknya mati saja? Apa aku harus mati muda agar dapat berada di sisimu lagi? Apa aku harus melupakan seluruh impian hidupku untuk menyusulmu? Sepertinya, dunia ini tidak dapat kukatakan 'indah' lagi. Aku yakin, semuanya lebih indah di atas sana. Aku ingin menyusulmu, okaasan. Tetapi, kata-kata Ino masih saja berkecamuk di kepalaku. Kata-katanya yang mendorongku untuk terus berjuang, tetap arahkan ambisiku ke atas. Menuju langit ke tujuh, di mana okaasan berada. Aku berpikir, apa mungkin okaasan dapat melihat ambisiku ketika ia mencapai langit tujuh, seperti yang Ino inginkan? Apa itu berarti aku masih harus hidup, demi ambisiku untuk membanggakanmu? Atau lebih baik aku saja yang mencapai ke atas sana, meninggalkan semua pengkhianatan memuakkan ini?!_

Tak terasa, bulir kristalku merembes keluar. Perlahan, kertas putih tulang yang hendak aku lipat menjadi pesawat ternodai oleh tetesan itu. Aku terus menatapi kertas yang hinggap di pahaku. Sangat lama aku menatap kertas itu, hingga seseorang masuk ke rumah tanpa aku sadari. Suara derapan kaki yang berjalan ke arahku mengeras. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku yang sembab menahan air mata ke arah sumber suara. _Sial. Otousan sudah pulang dari business trip satu minggunya._

"Sakura-chan? Kok belum ganti baju? Pasti belum cuci baju dan piring bekas tadi sarapan! Itu kertas-kertas kok berceceran, sih?! Bereskan! Jangan lupa cuci baju dan piring! Jangan sampingkan PR-mu juga! Otousan mau kerja" Sosok lelaki separuh baya sialan itu dengan enaknya menggubris macam-macam kepadaku, menyuruhku ini dan itu. Apa sosok seperti itu pantas aku panggil 'otousan'?!

"Nggak mau" Aku menyahut dingin, tanpa menengok ke arahnya. Aku sudah muak, aku tidak ingin diperbuat seperti ini oleh otousan-ku sendiri.

"Apa kamu bilang? Otousan bilang, cuci bereskan kertas-kertas yang berceceran, cuci baju dan piring, dan kerjakan PR-mu! Apa susahnya?" Suara otousan menggelegar, berdesakkan dengan partikel udara yang mengisi ruang tamu.

"Susah sekali! Mengapa aku selalu otousan suruh-suruh?! Kenapa otousan nggak bisa cuci baju otousan sendiri?! Kenapa otousan nggak cuci piring sendiri?! Kenapa otousan nggal bisa membereskan kertas-kertas berceceran ini sendiri?! Kenapa otousan malah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semua itu sementara otousan lebih memilih untuk bekerja?! Aku benci otousan!" Aku memekik setengah mati, mencerocoskan seluruhnya di hadapan orang yang paling aku benci, hidup dan mati. Sosok yang aku bentaki terpaku, tak berkutik. Hanya untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian, kakinya menuntun tubuhnya mendekatiku. Aku hanya dapat menatapinya dengan mataku yang membendung waduk berisi air mataku.

PLAK!

Suara ini. Sangat jelas. Ia menamparku. Tanpa belas kasihan. Mataku terbelakak. Ini pertama kalinya otousan menamparku, sekeras ini. Cukup keras untuk membuat hidungku mengucurkan darah terus-menerus. Mataku segera menatapnya dengan tajam, cukup tajam untuk membuatnya tercengang.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku, mengeluarkan seluruh barang yang aku anggap penting untukku. Baju, produk kebersihan, semua barang pribadi aku keluarkan satu persatu. Tak lupa tas ransel terbesar yang aku miliki. Dompetku juga tak luput. Aku segera memasukkan seluruh barang berhargaku ke dalam tas ransel yang telah kusiapkan. Aku segera membawanya, keluar menuju ruang tamu. Tanganku secara berantakan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai.

"Mau ngapain kamu?!" Nada suaranya tidak seperti bertanya, malah seperti menegur.

"Aku mau minggat! Jangan cari aku lagi! Jangan anggap aku lagi! Jangan anggap aku sebagai anak otousan! Oh, tunggu. Apa otousan pantas aku panggil 'otousan'?!" Pita suaraku serasa mau putus. Menaikkan beberapa oktaf untuk mengatakan kalimat itu memang menyakitkan.

"Memang kamu bisa bertahan di kota ini tanpa uang?! Tidak ada kesempatan, Haruno Sakura!" Pelototannya tidak mempan untuk mengubah keputusan bulatku.

"Sudah! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Derapan kakiku mengantarkan tubuhku keluar dari rumah. Apa tempat itu layak aku sebut 'rumah'? Entahlah. Yang penting, aku tidak bertatap muka dengannya lagi. Aku berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Menerobos tangisan awan yang menggelegar. Ketika aku tiba di perempatan dekat rumahku, ralat, rumah lelaki-separuh-baya-yang-paling-aku-benci, aku terpaku. Ketika ia tidak berkhianat, pasti aku akan berbelok ke kanan, di mana rumah keluarga Yamanaka berdiri dengan megah. Dengan satu kibasan kepala untuk menyingkirkan sebagian rambutku, aku segera berlari ke kiri. Kini, tujuanku hanya satu. Menemukan tempat untuk tinggal.

Selama aku berlari, terbayang waktu-waktu di mana otousan masih mendampingiku. Kenangan manis di antara lautan kenangan pahit. Kenangan yang patut untuk diingat. Bendunganku mulai runtuh, membuka kerak agar waduk air mata penyesalanku bocor. Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas, membiarkan tangisan hujan berkolaborasi dengan tangisan seorang perempuan yang sangat membenci ayah dan sahabatnya sendiri. Ketika aku tenggelam di dalam benakku sendiri, aku menabrak sesuatu. Saking kerasnya, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

"Astaga, Sakura-san!" Teriakan itu tertangkap dengan jelas oleh telingaku.

"Aku… di mana?" Terasa, ada sesuatu yang dingin bertengger di keningku. Kompres?

"Tadi kamu menabrakku seperti orang gila! Lalu, kamu pingsan di tempat. Kamu kenapa, sih?" Suara ini, sangat familiar.

"N-Naruto?" Aku berusaha untuk duduk pelan-pelan. Aku baru ingat, aku telah berlari ke arah rumah Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Istirahatlah sambil menunggu hujan reda, lalu pulang" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkanku terpaku di sofa miliknya. Aku termenung. _Pulang? Bagaimana aku mau pulang ketika aku tidak punya rumah?_

"Aku tidak punya rumah" Suara parauku tertutupi oleh suara hujan yang menderu. Tetapi, langkah-langkah Naruto terhenti. Apa dia mendengar apa yang aku katakan?

"Tinggallah di lantai dua. Lantai dua tidak pernah aku gunakan" Naruto beranjak lagi, menuju kamarnya, mungkin. Aku masih saja terpaku, apa benar aku tidak bermimpi? Aku mendapat tempat tinggal tanpa kerja keras. Gratis! Aku segera menghela nafas lega, mengambil barang-barangku yang tergeletak di sebelah sofa yang aku tiduri. Kaki-kakiku segera berderap menuju lantai dua. Alangkah indahnya tempat ini. Saking indahnya, aku tidak tahu ini ruang harus dibersihkan untuk berapa lama sehingga tampak layak untuk ditempati. Namanya saja tempat tinggal gratis, tidak ada jaminan kenyamanan. Yang penting, aku tidak akan bertemu sosok itu maupun mantan sahabatku lagi.

_28 Mei 2013_

Beberapa bulan berganti dengan beberapa tahun. Sekian lamanya aku tinggal dengan Naruto, membuat kita menjadi sahabat. _Yukata, ada orang yang dapat menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup di dunia penuh pengkhianatan ini._

Sinar mentari menyambut hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas dengan indah. Hari ini hari Minggu pula. Aku dapat bersantai, berkeliling kota dengan Naruto untuk merayakan secara kecil-kecilan hari istimewaku ini. _Pokoknya, hari ini tidak boleh ada hal sekecil pun yang merusak suasana! _

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dengan riang. Bau makanan menusuk hidungku, menggiurkan kelenjar ludahku. Dengan heran, aku menengok ke dapur. Rupanya, Naruto sudah bangun dan tengah memasak. Aku menghampirinya dengan pelan-pelan, berniat untuk tidak mengagetkannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!" Aku tersenyum lembut melihatnya memasak dengan sangat hati-hati, karena mungkin ini pertama kalinya memasak.

"Eh? Sakura-chan udah bangun? Gomen, sarapan belum selesai! Tunggu sebentar ya" Mata biru langit

miliknya melirik sekilas ke arahku, tersenyum simpul. Aku hanya mengangguk, melenggok bebas menuju ruang tamu kecil. Aku dapat melihat kertas-kertas yang dulu aku bawa dari rumah lelaki-separuh-baya-yang-paling-aku-benci itu. Lecek, bekas tangisanku terpadu oleh bekas tangisan para awan. _Otousan. Bagaimana kabarnya?_

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah lama aku tidak menulis curahan hatiku di kertas-kertas kesayanganku. Apa mungkin karena aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan otousan maupun mantan sahabatku? Setelah memutus seluruh hal yang mampu membuat mereka menghubungiku dan mengganti nomor ponselku, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kabar mereka. Aku meratapi kertas-kertas itu, mereka bersinggah dengan tenang di atas meja ruang tamu. Terdapat beberapa bekas lipatan pesawat kertas oleh jemariku di permukaannya. Seketika, bayangan otousan dan Ino berkelebat di pikiranku. _Jangan-jangan, aku merindukan mereka?_

"Naruto-kun! Aku pergi sebentar ya!" Aku segera melejit menuju lantai dua, berganti pakaian yang layak untuk keluar rumah kita.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura-chan? 'Kan belum sarapan!" Naruto berteriak dengan nyaring, menerbangkan burung-burung merpati yang bertengger di jendela kamarku.

"Mau ke suatu tempat, sebentar saja kok! Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku!" Aku menyambar ponselku yang tergeletak di meja kamarku, dan segera melejit kembali keluar. Udara Minggu pagi benar-benar menyegarkan, mengkobarkan semangatku untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumah lamaku. Lagian, ada beberapa barangku yang lupa aku bawa.

Ketika aku tiba di gerbang rumah lamaku, aku sempat tercengang. Pagar yang selalu berdiri dengan kokoh, kini runtuh. Dari yang dapat aku lihat, aku dapat simpulkan bahwa pagar itu rusak karena ditabrak sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rumah itu nampak kosong. Sangat kosong sehingga aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah ada orang hidup di sana. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan, bahkan lampu yang seharusnya menyala tidak bersinar. Aku mulai ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Semangatku untuk sekedar berkunjung memudar. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut dengan keras, hanya saja kali ini lebih keras. Biasanya, denyutan yang mampir di kepalaku tidak separah ini. Sembari menahan sakitnya, aku mengetuk pintu utama dengan lemah.

_Tidak ada respon_

Aku mengetuk lagi seraya denyutan di kepalaku semakin parah.

_Masih saja tidak ada respon_

Aneh. Hari ini hari Minggu. Aku tahu otousan libur setiap hari Minggu. Itupun kalau ada kerjaan tambahan, akan ia lakukan di ruang kerjanya di rumah. Atau mungkin otousan masih tertidur? Kepalaku berdenyut lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sangat keras sehingga membuatku merintih kesakitan untuk pertama kalinya karena sakit kepala yang selalu singgah di kepalaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mendobrak pintu itu hingga hancur menjadi debu. Aku tidak peduli dengan pintu itu, aku segera beranjak masuk sembari menopang kepalaku. Benar dugaanku. Tidak ada orang yang hidup di sini.

"Otousan!" Teriakanku memenuhi setiap sudut rumah besar ini. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada jaring laba-laba yang menjuntai menyambut kedatanganku.

"Tadaima! Otousan!" Aku memekik hingga pita suaraku menegang. Denyutan di kepalaku membuatku tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Aku harus berpegangan ke sesuatu untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku yang makin lama mulai terasa lunglai.

Aku mulai berjalan, dengan perlahan menuju ruang kerja otousan. Mungkin dia berada di sana. Nihil. Aku mulai sebal dengannya. Pindah rumah, tidak bilang-bilang! Oh, tunggu. Aku memutus semua hubunganku dengan otousan. Baka.

Aku beralih ke dapur, nihil. Gudang, nihil. Bahkan garasi kesayanganya di mana ia selalu menyimpan mobil _sport_ kesayangannya, nihil. Janggalnya, mobil _sport_ kesayangannya tidak berada di situ. Apa mungkin otousan sedang ada _business trip_?

Aku memutuskan untuk bersinggah ke kamar lamaku terlebih dahulu, untuk mengambil diary yang menjadi tempat curahan hatiku ketika aku kehabisan kertas untuk menumpahkan emosiku untuk diterbangkan sebagai pesawat kertas dengan harapan emosiku akan ikut terbang olehnya.

Akhirnya, aku menemukan diaryku di bawah bantalku. Aneh, bukannya aku menyimpannya di lemari bukuku? Ah, sudahlah. Aku melihat sekilas ke lemari buku beserta meja belajar lamaku. Banyak sekali fotoku dengan Ino terpajang di sana. Mataku berkaca-kaca, bagaimana kabar mantan sahabatku yang ku rindukan?

Kuratapi satu persatu foto kenang-kenangan itu. Dimulai dari ketika kita menjalani MOS, _study tour_, rekreasi bareng kelas, dan lain-lain. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa di mana aku merasa keberadaanku adalah hal penting untuk Ino. Aku tersenyum kecil, mengingat tingkahku yang selalu cemberut ketika mengunjungi rumahnya, untuk melakukan ritual di taman belakang rumahnya. Satu tetes bulir kristal membasahi pipiku. Setelah satu helaan nafas pendek keluar, aku segera berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba, langkahku terhenti. Ada seekor kecoak. Aku yang biasanya langsung menginjak kecoak yang berasal dari gudang, kini hanya menatapi kecoak kebingungan itu. Aku terkekeh sendiri, mengingat ketika aku selalu menginjak banyak kecoak ketika aku membersihkan gudang bersama otousan, ketika aku masih belia. Ketika aku masih belum tahu apa itu pengkhianatan. Aku tersenyum kecil lagi, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _Otousan…_

Tiba-tiba, kecoak itu berbelok menuju arah kamar otousan. Benar juga, aku belum memeriksa kamar otousan. Aku mengikuti kecoak itu, tetapi ketika kakiku menginjak lantai kamar otousan, kecoak itu menghilang. Gesit bener, mungkin kecoak itu harus aku adukan dengan Lee dalam marathon 400 meter.

Tatanan kamar itu masih saja seperti dulu. Kasur _king size_ miliknya masih terletak di tempat yang sama, diapit dua meja kecil sebagai tempat untuk dua lampu bertengger dengan rapi. Lemari yang selalu menyimpan baju cucianku masih saja di sana, bersandar di pojokan. Ketika aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah meja tempat untuk membaca buku-buku tentang dunia _business_-nya, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku menemukan tumpukan pesawat kertas. Aku segera berlari kecil ke arahnya, membuka pesawat kertas itu satu persatu_. Ini semua tulisanku. Ini semua curahan hatiku mengenai betapa aku membenci otousan. Berarti, otousan tahu betapa besarnya aku membencinya. Bagus._

Aku menerbangkan semua pesawat kertas yang sedang beristirahat di meja berdebu itu. Warnanya masih sama, putih tulang. Warna kertas langgananku untuk membuat pesawat kertas untuk menerbangkan semua kekesalanku terhadap semua pengkhianatan yang terjadi di dalam sejarah hidupku. Ketika aku hendak menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang terakhir, tanganku berhenti. Warna kertas itu berbeda dengan warna kertas pesawat-pesawat yang lain. Warna hijau kebiruan, warna favorit otousan. Dengan penuh perasaan ingin tahu, aku segera membuka pesawat kertas itu.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_Nama yang diusulkan oleh okaasan-mu ketika kamu lahir. Nama yang berarti segalanya untuk otousan. Bagi otousan, Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang sempurna. Otousan rela melakukan apapun agar Sakura hidup dengan bahagia, tidak seperti okaasan-mu yang hanya dapat mendampingimu selama empat tahun. Sakura tidak mengetahui betapa okaasan ingin mendampingi Sakura lebih lama, agar hidupmu lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Dari semua pesawat kertas Sakura yang selalu mendarat di depan kantor otousan,dan dari diarymu yang tergeletak di kasurmu, otousan tahu bahwa Sakura ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh otousan. Sakura ingin merasakan kasih sayang yang seharusnya otousan berikan untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya ingin seperti teman-teman Sakura yang lain, bukan? Disayang, diperhatikan, dan selalu didampingi oleh orang tuanya. Otousan paham akan hal itu, sejak kedua mata emerald-mu tidak memancarkan sinar yang selalu terpancarkan ketika kamu masih belia. Ketika kamu masih mendapatkan seluruh kasih sayang dari orang tuamu. Otousan melakukan segala hal ini juga demi kebaikanmu, Nak. Otousan bersikeras untuk bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya, untukmu. Dari dulu, Sakura belum tahu. Bahwa Sakura mengidap kanker otak. Untung karena waktu itu masih stadium satu, otousan masih punya banyak waktu untuk bekerja lebih keras jika biaya besar untuk kesehatanmu diperlukan, Nak. Seiring waktu berjalan, otousan lihat bahwa tidak ada gejala kanker otak muncul lagi. Walau begitu, otousan tetap bekerja keras, bersiaga jika suatu saat biaya yang lebih besar diperlukan agar kamu sembuh total. Maafkan otousan, otousan mengambil keputusan yang salah. Mungkin otousan paranoid, karena okaasan-mu meninggal karena hal yang sama. Otousan trauma oleh kanker otak, Nak. Otousan tidak mau anak satu-satunya otousan akan meninggal karena penyebab yang sama oleh okaasan-nya. Maafkan otousan, otousan bertingkah buruk kepadamu. Maafkan otousan, otousan selalu tidak mendampingimu ketika ada acara di sekolah yang mewajibkan orang tua untuk hadir. Maafkan otousan, otousan tidak membuat kehidupanmu berwarna. Maafkan otousan, otousan membuat kehidupanmu terikat dengan paranoid milik otousan. Perlu kamu ketahui, Nak. Seluruh hal yang otousan lakukan yang kau anggap sebagai pengkhianatan terindah, semua hal itu otousan lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu. Otousan tidak tega melihat anak otousan sengsara karena penyakit yang diidapnya. Otousan dengar dari Ino, kau pernah mengidamkan seorang lelaki di kelasmu. Mengapa kamu tidak memberitahu otousan, Nak? Otousan sangat ingin mendengar seluruh curahan hatimu, otousan sekali-sekali ingin mendengar suara lirih hatimu yang lelah karena banyak cobaan. Mungkin Sakura lebih percaya ke Ino dibandingkan ke otousan. Kalau begitu, jagalah Ino seperti kamu menjaga kasih sayangmu yang sangat terhadap okaasan yang kini tengah mengamatimu dari Surga. Hargailah dia, sayangilah dia, Nak. Banggakan otousan, banggakan otousanmu yang baka ini. Otousan memang tidak pantas kamu panggil 'otousan'. Mana mungkin ada seorang ayah sekejam otousan? Pergilah, Nak. Pertemukanlah bunga Sakura dengan bunga Violet yang akan menghiasi kehidupan barumu. Lupakanlah otousan tanpa berperasaanmu ini, selalu ingatlah bahwa otousan selalu menyayangimu,Nak. Apapun yang terjadi._

_-Kizashi Haruno, Otousan-mu yang selalu menyayangimu_

Air mataku mengucur dengan deras. Di balik semuanya, bahkan di balik pengkhianatan yang selalu otousan lakukan terhadapku, adalah untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, otousan akan mengingkari janjinya demi hidupku memiliki umur yang panjang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ia rela membiarkan matanya yang berkantung berat dan punggungnya yang mulai bungkuk tetap membanting tulang, demi biaya yang kemungkinan besar akan aku perlukan agar dapat tetap hidup dengan normal. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ia bersikeras untuk tidak mendampingiku demi kehidupanku yang lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ia ingin sekali-sekali mendengarkan curhatanku, semua keluh kesahku yang semuanya berisi tentang pengkhianatan miliknya. Bulir kristalku mengucur tiada putus-putusnya, membasahi kertas hijau kebiruan milik otousan. Kedua tanganku meremas kertas itu, menyesal. _Mengapa aku baru tahu semua ini sekarang?! Mengapa otousan menyembunyikan segalanya?! Mengapa aku sangat bodoh, saking bodohnya memilih curhat ke sahabatku dibanding ke otousan?! Mengapa aku dilahirkan dengan kepintaran tinggi, tetapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk memecahkan seluruh hal yang ia sembunyikan dariku?!_

Kepalaku berdenyut makin keras. Apa mungkin ini gejala kanker otak yang telah aku idap sejak dulu? Apa mungkin ketakutan otousan yang paling utama akan terjadi padaku? _Tidak! Aku harus bertahan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seluruh usahanya terbuang sia-sia karena aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan kanker ini!_

Mataku yang dipenuhi oleh bulir kristal membaca ulang kalimat yang terletak di bawah seraya aku memijit-mijit pelan kepalaku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

_Pergilah, Nak. Pertemukanlah bunga Sakura dengan bunga Violet yang akan menghiasi kehidupan barumu._

Bunga Violet. Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino!" Aku mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Yamanaka dengan keras. Aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku, yang penting aku bertemu dengannya. Seperti yang otousan inginkan.

"Ada apa? Kamu ngapain ke sini? Aku bukan sahabatmu lagi! Aku telah berkhianat, aku telah mengingkari janjiku. Aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, seharusnya kamu tidak rela untuk bertemu denganku lagi!" Bentakan Ino menusuk telingaku.

"Lupakan hal itu! Aku perlu berbicara denganmu! Penting!" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu di hadapanku itu sembari menahan kesakitan yang daritadi menghantui kepalaku.

Dengan pelan, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Tampak Ino dengan kantung matanya yang membengkak. Sontak, kedua pupilnya melebar ketika ia melihatku dengan mata sembab, membawa secarik kertas hijau kebiruan, sembari menopang kepalaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino menarikku menuju ruang tamunya. Ia segera menyuguhkanku air putih yang langsung aku minum. Aku segera menyandarkan kepalaku di tembok, mengatur nafasku yang sempat tersengal.

"Kau… Mencari otousan-mu ya?" Suara Ino yang goyah mengagetkanku.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?!" Aku meremas kertas itu. _Aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang terbelenggu atas pengkhianatannya._

"Otousan-mu pernah berkunjung, mencarimu. Katanya, dia berbuat sesuatu yang terlalu buruk hingga membuatmu menghilang. Beliau juga menulis pesan di kertas seperti yang kamu genggam. Ia menulisnya didampingi oleh otousan-ku" Ino menyodorkan biskuit yang selalu ia suguhi untukku ketika kita melakukan ritual di taman belakang rumahnya. Aku hanya mencomot satu, tidak berniat untuk mengisi perut.

"Lalu, di mana otousan sekarang? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, dan meskipun aku membencinya hingga mati, beliau akan tetap aku anggap sebagai seorang ayah. Aku juga menyayanginya sebagai otousan-ku" Tatapan mataku hampa. Tiada arti. Ino menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sembari menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya dari pengelihatanku. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk._

Tanpa berceloteh, Ino berdiri. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Aku hanya dapat memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak peduli dia pergi ke mana, yang penting aku harus menunggu agar sakit yang berkecamuk di kepalaku mereda agar aku bisa konsentrasi mencari keberadaan otousan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dengan secarik kertas dengan warna yang sama dengan warna pesawat kertas berisi pesan dari otousan yang aku genggam. Hanya saja, kertas itu ternodai oleh zat berwarna merah. _Apa itu pesan lain dari otousan?_

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah membaca pesawat kertas ini, Sakura-chan" Ia menyodorkan kertas itu dengan lemah. Dengan gontai, aku menerimanya. Kubuka dengan hati-hati lipatan pesawat kertas yang tidak rapi itu. Kedua mataku terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, berusaha untuk membaca tulisan yang sangat tidak rapi yang tertera di kertas ini.

_Maafkan otousan, Nak. Otousan sudah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk menemani okaasan-mu di Surga. Satu pesan, semoga semua pengkhianatan otousan dan Ino dapat menyemangatimu untuk menghidupi kehidupan baru. Otousan akan selalu menyayangimu, otousan janji_

"Otousan-mu menulis surat ini di detik-detik kematiannya. Beliau meninggal setahun yang lalu di hari yang sama. 28 Mei 2012" Ino mulai meneteskan air matanya di hadapanku.

Tanganku bergemetar hebat. Bahkan kakiku ikut bergetar. Mataku tidak mempercayai apa yang aku baca barusan. Ini adalah surat terakhir dari otousan. Dalam arti lain, aku tidak akan menerima apa-apa dari tangannya yang mulai berkeriput. Sungai di pipiku yang sudah mengering, kini tergenang kembali. Surat kematiannya dilumuri oleh darah, darah yang selama ini didorong hingga batasnya untuk terus menjaga kesehatan otousan agar pasokan nutrisi dan oksigennya selalu stabil ketika ia membanting tulang untukku.

"Ano, masalah Sasuke…" Suara parau Ino terdengar di sela-sela isakanku yang menggila.

"Aku disuruh otousan-mu untuk merebutnya. Otousan tidak ingin kamu berpacaran dengan cowok keren dengan sifat yang tidak bisa ditebak. Dia punya banyak sifat, saking banyaknya dia akan menambah masalah hidupmu, bukan membantumu melewati semuanya" Penjelasan Ino sangat masuk akal. Tidak mungkin dia berkhianat kepadaku. Sudah kuduga, ini semua perbuatan otousan demi kehidupanku.

"Ditambah, otousan-mu kecelakaan karenanya. Ia mengebut dari arah berlawanan, lalu oleng ke arah mobil otousan-mu yang kebetulan juga melaju dengan kencang. Sasuke dan motornya terpelanting jauh, sedangkan otousan-mu…"

"Menabrak pagar rumah lamaku" Aku baru ingat, sebelumnya, ketika aku berkunjung ke rumah lamaku, pagarnya runtuh karena sebuah tabrakan yang hebat. Ternyata, itu karena otousan yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, Sasuke selamat. Dia hanya mengalami luka berat. Sementara otousan-mu…"

"OTOUSAN!"

_29 Mei 2013_

Aku meliburkan diri dari sekolah. Aku tidak ingin bersekolah tanpa niat untuk mengikuti setiap pelajaran yang diutarakan oleh para guru. Aku tidak sendirian, Ino dan Naruto juga meliburkan dirinya, sekedar untuk menemaniku. Mereka memang sahabat yang tiada duanya.

Hari ini, aku ingin berkunjung ke makam otousan. Dengan jalan kaki, kami menyusuri jalanan yang menanjak, karena makam otousan berada di pegunungan, tepat di pemakaman di mana okaasan beristirahat dengan tenang selama sembilan tahun. Dua keranjang berisi bunga aku bawa dengan tenang. Untungnya, makam otousan dan okaasan bersebelahan. Aku tidak perlu repot membawa kedua keranjang ini ke mana-mana.

_Okaasan, otousan telah menyusulmu ya? Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku yakin, okaasan senang ada otousan menemani okaasan di sana, mengamati anak kalian yang berjuang untuk hidup mandiri, seperti Naruto. Aku tidak sendirian, ada Ino dan Naruto di sisiku. Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang baru. Tetapi, di sisi kiri hatiku, aku belum bisa memaafkan otousan. Otousan jahat! Baru menyadari semua kekesalanku setelah membaca pesawat kertas yang aku terbangkan dan diaryku dengan lancang! Seharusnya otousan menyadarinya sejak aku kehilangan sangat jahat, tega menamparku agar aku menuruti perintahmu untuk mengayomi rumah! Seharusnya otousan menyewa pembantu! Tetapi, terima kasih atas segala hal buruk yang mencoreng harga diri otousan demi kehidupanku. Otousan rela berkhianat demi kehidupanku yang lebih baik. Tenang saja, seluruh usaha otousan tidak sia-sia. Ino bilang bahwa otousan menyerahkan seluruh uang yang otousan dapatkan ke keluarganya, otousan percaya bahwa keluarga Ino adalah keluarga keduaku. Aku percaya atas pilihan otousan. Besok setelah sekola, aku akan periksa ke dokter untuk memeriksa kanker yang sepertinya sudah semakin parah yang dari dulu bersinggah di kepalaku. Aku yakin, kehidupanku kini akan terasa lebih indah, berkat otousan. Terima kasih otousan, okaasan, aku bangga aku lahir sebagai anak kalian. Aku sayang kalian_

Tulisan tanganku di pesawat kertas yang aku masukkan di tasku terlihat rapi. Aku tersenyum hangat, ini akan menjadi pesan yang terakhir untuk mereka. Aku menerbangkan mereka, jauh ke atas. Diterpa oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Dengan harapan mereka akan membacanya, suatu hari.

Ketika aku membersihkan makam otousan dan okaasan dari tumbuhan liar dengan bantuan Ino dan Naruto, tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas melewatiku. Kedua mataku terbelakak ketika aku dapat menangkap pesawat kertas yang melayang ke arahku tadi. _Dari mana asal pesawat kertas ini?_

Aku segera membuka lipatan tidak rapi itu. Lipatan yang khas. Aku pernah melihat lipatan ini. _Otousan!_

_Otousan dan okaasan bangga denganmu, Nak. Usaha otousan tidak sia-sia, kamu dapat tersenyum dengan tulus untuk orang selain Ino lagi. Maafkan otousan, otousan tahu bahwa otousan adalah ayah terkejam. Okaasan baik-baik saja dengan otousan, kami selalu mengamatimu dengan tenang dari langit ke tujuh. Teruslah berjuang untuk hidup, Nak. Camkan di dirimu bahwa kamu adalah anak yang kuat. Kamu mampu menghidupi kehidupanmu sendiri, tanpa bantuan uang yang otousan dapatkan untuk biaya medis yang kelak kau perlukan. Otousan akan selalu menyayangimu, otousan janji. Ralat, otousan dan okaasan akan selalu menyayangimu, kami janji_

Bulu kudukku merinding, apa benar ini adalah pesan dari otousan? Jika iya, di manakah dia? Bukannya otousan sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu? Ketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku, nampak dua sosok yang mampu membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. _Otousan, okaasan._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berlari ke arah mereka. Memang susah dipercaya, fakta bahwa mereka berada di hadapanku, sekarang juga. Senyuman hangat mereka mencairkan hatiku yang sempat membeku karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit sepenuhnya. Air di balik kedua jendela jiwaku merembes keluar dari kerak yang tidak bisa aku tambal. Dapat aku rasakan, kedua tangan tembus pandang mereka merengkuhku, membuatku merasa nyaman. _Inilah yang aku dambakan. Kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku yang sangat menentramkan._

"Sakura-chan! Kamu ngapain di sana? Ayo, pulang! Kemarin kita 'kan belum merayakan ulang tahunmu!" Teriakan Ino dari belakang sana membuyarkan lamunanku. Rengkuhan hangat itu menghilang begitu saja. Rupanya, mereka kembali ke rumah baru mereka. Aku menatap langit, pasti kini mereka tersenyum mengamati anaknya yang sudah menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun ini. Aku segera berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Ino menungguiku. Ketika mereka berbalik dan mulai menuruni pegunungan, langkahku terhenti. Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah, punggungku membungkuk. Tanganku meraih pesawat kertas berisi pesan dari otousan yang mendarat dengan sempurna di atas batu nisannya. Aku heran, mengapa Ino dan Naruto tidak melihat pesawat kertas berantakan namun bermakna ini yang sedari tadi bertengger di batu nisan otousan?

"Ino! Naruto!" Teriakanku mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju arahku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Cepetan dong, aku lapar!" Naruto cemberut karena langkahnya dengan terpaksa terhentikan olehku.

"Lihat ini! Ini apa?" Aku menunjuk pesawat kertas yang terpampang nyata di telapak tanganku.

"Kamu ngapain sih, Sakura-chan? Sudah jelas tidak ada apa-apa di situ, ayo pulang!" Ino bersikeras untuk segera pulang karena dari tadi kita belum sarapan.

_Pesawat kertas ini hanya dapat dilihat oleh kedua mata emerald-ku. Pesawat kertas yang menerbangkan ambisiku untuk tetap hidup dengan kawah-kawah bekas pengkhianatan terpahit yang ditutupi oleh kehidupan baru termanis yang pernah ada._

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Ino!"

"Apaan sih, Sakura?!"

"Taruhan kita dulu! Aku yang menang! Belikan aku _cocktail dress_ yang lagi nge-_trend!"_

"Astaga, janji itu sudah lumutan kali!"

"Baka!"


End file.
